Interpol's Secret Weapon
by Inspector Jessica Fox
Summary: The Cooper Gang is in danger of a secret weapon of Interpol. But they NEVER would have suspected what it turns out to be. Sorry, I suck at sums. But just try this out. It's a CarmelitaSly fic. WARNING:There are spoilers to Sly 3! Rated T for later chapter
1. Prologue

Interpol's Secret Weapon

_A/N:Hey! This is my first story, but I've been reading many stories on fanfiction, so it should be okay. :) Anyway, this is a Carmelita/Sly fic. This is just a chapter that tells you about the Cooper Gang, so you don't have to read it. Okay, here goes..._

_Disclaimer:I do not claim any characters. I only own the plot. You know the drill. Although in this chapter, I mention some terms mentioned in the Sly Cooper video game._

Paris, France

The _la tour eiffel_, or the Eiffel Tower stood tall, reflected in front of the luminous moon and the glistening snow, currently falling to the ground. If you had been standing on the rooftop of the Cooper Gang Safe House at that moment, you would be so mystefied by the wonderful scene, you would rush to get pastels to draw it.

The Cooper Gang consisted of Sly Cooper, the "field man". Sly's past was a big story. It started with when Sly was only a child. A gang had raided Sly's house and stolen the Thevious Raccoonus. This was a book holding many moves that the Cooper ancestry had used in the past. You see (_A quote from the actual Sly Cooper video game. I don't own it)_ it doesn't take the Thevious Racconnus to make good thieves. It takes good theives to make the Thevious Racconnus!

Anyway, after the gang had taken the book and before they had left the house, they had killed Sly's father. Sly's mother had died trying to escape, before the gang had found the Theivious Racconnus. Sly's father had not died in vain, for he had tried to save Sly. The leader of the stealing gang, Clockwork did not kill Sly because Clockwork wanted to show the world that Sly would be nothing without the book. He was, of course, wrong.

But after Clockwork and his ruthless gang had left, Sly was sent to Happy Camper's Orphanage. _(I did not make that up either. That was also from the video game.)_ The orphanage was where Sly had met the other gang members.

Bentley, was the brains of the gang. He was a green turtle that was good at math and making up the heists, while also good at bombing and engineering skills. He was VERY good at hacking computers, which helped the Cooper Gang more times than they (especially Murray) could count.

Murray, was the kind of guy that punches first and asked questions later. He was tough and LOVED to eat. He also drove around the team van for heists. Murray loved the van like his own child. One time, when Murray had lost the van in the ocean, he was devastated. But fortunately, the gang had found it later on.

Another time, Sly had met a girl named Neyla. She was a traitor. She had double-crossed Interpol, the police station, the Cooper Gang, and her own boss that she was traitoring us for. Neyla and Arpeggio, her boss had re-assembled Clockworks parts.

Sly's gang of only three at that time had helped Neyla and Arpeggio by accident. Arpeggio was tiny and his friends and peers grew taller than even himself. Too tall. Arpeggio focused himself on finding a way to become bigger. So he became a VERY good student and learned A LOT.

After Clockwork's parts were re-assembled, Arpeggio had planned to jump aboard the body to become big (and I mean BIG) and immortal, charged by hate for the Cooper family. But Neyla had double-crossed Arpeggio to become Clock-La. Luckily, Sly teamed up with an Interpol officer, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox for just that time because they had been enimies simply playing hard-to-get.

After Bentley had been hurt because of Clock-La, Murray quit the Cooper Gang and went to an Aboriginal Guru to center his mind and become more peaceful. Later, the brawn hippo had been so mad, he ended up in a fight. Murray had finally been convinced because Bentley had been knocked out. After that, Murray re-joined the Cooper Gang.

The Gang seemed to be back together, but Murray had felt that he had betrayed his master, so the gang went to Austrailia to meet the Guru. The Guru was able to turn into something to blend into any surroundings. The Guru could also control the weak-minded. Unfortunately, miners had come to search for gems and valuable objects where the Guru lived. Eventually, the miners found the Guru and put him into a makeshift stockade.

Soon, the Cooper Gang had broken the Guru out and purified Ayers Rock. The Guru agreed to join the Gang without hesitation and for the first time in Cooper Gang history, they had a new member!

The next member to join. Ah...Bentley pored over plans to get into the Cooper vault, said to have all fortunes that Sly's father had made and all valuables from heists of Sly's dad. Since Dr.M, a baboon had set up shop there and made security as tight as Fort Knox, Bentley had decided the gang needed a new member with piloting and RC skills far surpassing his own.

Bentley was on a chat room one night (called the RC tech chat room) and he had met someone named Penelope, who fit the description of an RC specialist awesomely! She soon joined the team as well after many heists and an ACES competition involving flying planes.

Next, a former member of the gang that had killed Sly's father joined. Sly's gang had helped the Panda King (the new member) get his daughter back from a prince wanting to marry her.

And the newest member joining was Demitri, a former member of the Klaww Gang.

It took some doing, but with the newly recruited members to the Cooper Gang, they opened the Cooper Vault. Now, remember the Interpol Officer I spoke of earlier? Inspector Miss Carmelita Montoya Fox. Well, Dr.M had shot Sly and Carmelita had saved him. But soon after, Sly pretended to have a concussion. Sly now worked side-by-side with the woman he loved, Carmelita Fox. Sly was now Constable Cooper.

_Okay, that wasn't that good, but I don't know what to do next, so reveiw me and hopefully, I'll get some ideas. :) Thanks for your support!_

_Jessica_


	2. The Big Surprise

_Disclaimer:I don't own Sly Cooper, just the plot. You know, the whole shebang! Actually, Sly partnered up with Carmelita was from another fic. (Being in the same office) Just to let 'cha know. _

_Author's Note:Hey, thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I messed something up and deleted the story before, but I had the document saved, so that's why I didn't have to make it up all over again and that's also why I had less reviews. _

_**HeiduskaThanks for your kindness and also being my first review!**_

_**Captain Amelia-I just wanted to say that I've already read your stories and they're AWESOME! I'll drop you some reviews. :)**_

_**E.L. AshI took your advice-thanks! You're awesome!**_

Constable Cooper had been working on some paperwork in his office for quite a while and very late into the night. His eyelids had become remarkably heavy and soon, Sly had drifted off to sleep.

Carmelita was at her apartment. It was a very nice apartment and Sly lived in the same complex, but by falling asleep, Sly had never gone home.

The next morning, Carmelita walked in the office Constable Cooper and herself shared and immediately, automatically, she started her paperwork. Then something caught her eye. She saw Sly was sleeping on the couch. She just put a blanket on him and went back to work quietly. Normally, if Carmelita had found someone sleeping when they were supposed to be working, she would have woke them up and gone into a rant about how ignorant some people could be.

But Carmelita, secretely had always liked Sly, and was happy to be working side-by-side with him. She knew, of course, that Sly had faked his concussion a few months ago, after Dr. M had been busted and put into a smoke room, where in a special jail cell, he was put to sleep in the gas chamber. Sly knew that Carmelita knew this as well. But they had made an unspoken agreement not to mention it because they loved working together.

The phone abruptly rang almost the second Carmelita sat back down. This woke Sly up, but he went to his desk, waiting for orders. He had a spare uniform in the office closet and he would change later.

Carmelita talked for a while and she put down the phone. "Alright, Cooper. First, to start off the beginning of the week, there has been an escape from the city jail. This was made by a gang called the Hawks. The Hawks broke one of their gang members out. This guy is called Mercrutio and he's the brother of their leader. But on the way back to their hideout, they had a fight with another gang known as the Derbies." Carmelita explained.

So Constable Cooper suited up while Carmelita warmed up the police car. Sly got in the passenger seat and Carmelita drove because she had a higher rank. "Be careful because this is going to be a big job. The Hawks and the Derbies are very BIG gangs and will do anything to get away with what they're doing." Carmelita lectured. "Mmmm hmmm." Sly said absentmindedly. Carmelita always said this because there were too many giant cases to count.

Once the two made it to the scene, they saw the two gangs fighting using fists and verbal fighting.

Sly hid behind their police car with Carmelita. Carmelita had her shock pistol, while Sly had a pretty tough gun.

Sly jumped out and told the two gangs to put their guns down and no one would get hurt, but they did nothing.

Sly was used to this. "BOOM!" Sly had fired his gun at the ground right in front of the leader of the Hawks. "What the hell did you do that for?" The Hawks leader asked in a very angry voice.

Soon, the fight of the Hawks and the Derbies became a fight of the Hawks, the Derbies, and the police squad with Sly in the lead. Soon enough, Sly had booked the leader of each gang, plus Mercrutio. Unfortunately, the rest got away.

But still, it was some VERY big arrests! Once everyone had been taken to jail. Sly and Carmelita went back to their office at Interpol.

"That was some very good work Constab-." Carmelita was interrupted by Sly kissing her. Sly just wanted to see what her reaction would be and she did the total opposite.

Sly thought she would wriggle away and scream at him at the top of her lungs. But surprisingly, she kissed back. Unfortunately for them, they were interrupted by Chief Barkley and had to discontinue.

"Constable Cooper, please meet me in my office. I have an important announcement to tell you." Cheif Barkley said in his official voice on the intercom. "I'll be right there." Sly replied. After saying goodbye to Carmelita, Sly headed for the Chief's office.

Constable Cooper thought that he was being told off because one of the guards might have seen the couple making out. Employee mingling was of course, not allowed at Interpol, but Sly just thought that many people broke that rule. It was easy to conceal. Sly was soon standing right in front of the door to Cheif Barkley's office. His feet had taken him there without his notice.

"Sit down, Cooper." Chief Barkley said abruptly a few moments later. "I would like to congratulate you for those arrests earlier today. I am proud and I am promoting you to Inspector."


	3. A Criminal Returns

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:I don't own J.K. Rowling's wonderful story, but I sure wish I did. _

_Author's Note:Steps on pedestal and clears throat I would like to first thank my lovely reviewers! blows kisses Thanks for all of your positive comments! Here are some responses to your reviews!_

_NaoliolaStarFlyyup, i'm bringing murray and bentley back soon. i just need to set that up._

_HeiduskaThanks for being a continuing reviewer! And I guess I did okay...but thanks:) And for your chapter 1 review, I took the story down because I wanted to change something about the story after I had submitted it and I didn't see any other way to change it. Sorry 'bout that:)_

"Mercrutio...I would like some information about that Cooper fellow that busted half of our gang!" A stern voice said to his brother. "Okay." Mercrutio hacked into the Interpol website directory. Mercrutio was like Bentley, although Mercrutio never quite had INSANELY good skills, he still got in. "Hmmm...he's only been with Interpol for a few months. He's a Constable...wait-it's changing. He's been promoted to Inspector!" Mercrutio told his brother. The second leader was so surprised, that he dropped his cigarette.

"How the DEVIL could he move up that fast? This guy means serious buisness!" The second leader, Min said. "Wait, Cooper was a criminal previously. I wonder how Interpol accepted him?" Mercrutio reported to Min.

Back at Interpol, Sly sprinted back to his office, while on the way, ruffling a large stack or papers that an orangutang was holding. He yanked open the door.

"Carmelita! I...What the crap!" the window was cracked with a hole in it, while Carmelita was nowhere to be found. Sly ran to her desk and saw her shock pistol and two pieces of paper (One hidden under the other with a corner hanging on the side) along with Carmelita's flashlight and badge. One of the pages said "I QUIT." while the other said, _"Sly,_

_ANd I lovE You too. In this note, I'l_L _include _A _clue_. _I __know you should get thi_S. _Yet, to solve this, look at the Bold letters. PleAse save me for your sake and mine as well. _C_an you chec_K _the last message on the taped phone?_.

_Love, Carmelita"_

Sly felt like he was dying inside because of these 49 words. Carmelita was probably being held hostage. Sly rushed to the phone and listened to the last call made. He listened to it over and over again.

_"Hello, Interpol Police Department. How can I help you?" _

_"This is a person you would not like to meet. So I would like to not meet you. I could knock you out because my gun is aimed right at your head through the window and don't look or I really WILL shoot you."_

_"Uhhh...what do you want!"_

_"I am not telling that to you of course, but I would like to tell you that one of my er...associates are also pointing a gun at Sly, your beloved's head as he is talking to Chief Barkley in Chief Barkley's office."_

_"What should I do and how do I know you're not lying?"_

_"Ah...I should be asking YOU the questions, well...commanding you. But anyway, you are standing in front of the couch. You have just collapsed, of course, but you better not faint. I want you to put down all of your equipment and quit your job. Meet me in approximately 1 hour in the back of the Town Hall and we will discuss the rest. As for you, I would trust me because even if you are right, you wouldn't want to take that chance, would you?"_

_"I'll be there... Neyla."_

The phone call was over. Sly sprinted out of the building to his car and made his way along the road to the Town Hall.

_Okay, do you like? I know, that was kind of short, but what do you think? Please review if you care. I'll take flames and suggestions! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessica here! Okay, last chapter, I made a few mistakes. On the letter that Carmelita gave Sly, it says:Neyla is back. But I used correct punctuation, which probably confused most of you...next, when I said, bold letters in the letter, I ment capital letters. Oh, and another stupid mistake was for my disclaimer for my last chapter, I said it was J.K. Rowling's characters when I ment Sucker Punch.**

_Disclaimer:I do not own Sly Cooper or any of its characters except for the ones I have made up in this story._

_ALSO:Thanks for your patience everyone. My brother has had too many baseball games, but I've pretty much planned out this chapter. I have a question though...should I update with long chapters like, every week or short chapters (not too short) every two days._

_Here it is everybody:_

Sly dashed through the hallways toward one of the exits downstairs. The note Carmelita made didn't have correct grammer, but she was in a hurry, trying to figure out words to write down so that Sly could get the message. Sly was in such a hurry, that when he was in the last hall towards the exit, he rammed his shoulder on someone's arm. "Ouch, hey wait a second!"

"Sorry about that." Sly said hurriedly. But something was VERY farmiliar with this man. Sly found this out when he did a double-take. (_A/N:Obviously, a double-take is when someone looks somewhere and looks back. For instance, if they see someone very farmiliar.) _

Sly didn't have time to see who it was, so he ran on. Sly wondered why Neyla had asked Carmelita to visit somewhere as busy as the Town Hall. If it was Neyla. Carmelita might have mistakened the woman as someone else. It could have even been a man pretenting to be a woman.

Sly jumped into his black convertible (it didn't attract as much attention as other cars) and drove to the Town Hall. When Sly DID get there, he figured out the obstacle that he had no CLUE which room Nelya and Carmelita would be in.

Unfortunately, Sly realized he wasn't wearing a disguise. _Maybe I could wait untill tonight._ Sly thought. _Nah, it would be too late! _Sly thought, reminding himself. "Where the hell is Carmelita!" Sly cried out in frustration. "It shouldn't be too hard for someone as smart as you." A farmiliar voice said quietly. I know it's corny, but guess who it is!

"Neyla?" Sly said as he turned around. Neyla was totally different now. Her hair was in a ponytail, and instead of raven black, it was blonde. She was wearing a purple tank top to match her fur. And she had a black jacket over that. Then she wore purple capris and she had a body to rival even Carmelita's. _(A/N:Nothing against Carmelita. Remember, this is a Sly/Carmelita fic., so don't get the wrong idea, here!) _Obviously, 1:Neyla had taken up a new identity so she wasn't caught. And 2:She had been working out.

"What have you done with Carmelita!" Sly demanded. "Oh, I thought you would ask that." Neyla answered. She was the same as ever. "Carmelita put up a fight, but because of my silent dart gun, she quieted down eventually." "Where is she?" Sly said louder.

"Oh, she has decided to take a little vacation in the Contessa's newly set up jail. The Contessa and her newly ressurected husband have taken up new identities as well as myself." Neyla said as though she were trying to explain two plus two to a toddler.

"WHAT? CARMELITA ISN'T HERE?" Sly screamed at the top of his lungs. And Neyla knew that Sly's voice was too loud. So with that done, Neyla disappeared with a heavy smoke bomb and she ran while saying, "I hope you like being knocked out!" "Fuck you!" Sly screamed. "You wish." Neyla said. Sly's vision soon blackened.

Sly awoke to find that he was in Interpol's special emergency room. A nurse told him, will be right with you." Soon enough, a raccoon with a nametag reading **_Zackary Cooper_** came swimming into view. His face was farmiliar. Too farmiliar.

_Author:I hope you liked that! Remember to review to tell me if you want short chapters every two days or long chapters every week! Happy reading!_


End file.
